


In a Split Second

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [55]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

Napoleon had less than a second to react, and in that time two thoughts passed through his mind and vied for precedence. The woman was stunningly beautiful. From her perfectly coiffured auburn hair, right down to the exquisitely expensive heels on her small, shapely feet. The hourglass body in between would've caused a monk to question his life choices.

The other thought overrode the first almost immediately. The woman was exceptionally deadly. It was this thought which ran from his brain to his finger. This thought was responsible for squeezing the trigger, and firing the shot which killed Illya's attacker.


End file.
